Bravo Team
The Bravo Team is a branch of the Navy SEAL. The most elite unit of Navy SEALs must navigate their professional and personal lives as they train, plan and execute the most dangerous, high stakes missions our country can ask of them. Season 1 * Bravo teams up with Brazilian COT to rescue an undercover CIA operative after she is kidnaped in Foz do Iguaçu, Brazil for ransom. She is smuggled to Nueva Esperanza, Paraguay by a radical terrorist group when they discover who she is and used her as a bargaining chip, and attempt to airlift her to The Middle East. Borderlines * Alpha Team and Bravo Team travel to Sana'a, Yemen to locate a phone that runs an online recruitment site linked to at least 8 domestic terror suspects, and resulted in 36 Americans killed at a resort in Malaysia. The bomber spent over 19 hours on the website from the phone. Clay Spenser is emotionally traumatized after accidentally shooting a young female. Pattern of Life Season 2 * Bravo Team head to the Gulf of Guinea to rescue American hostages after an oil platform is overtaken by armed militants. Fracture * The team is deployed to Saudi Arabia to stop a Shiite extremist group from deploying anthrax into a major aquifer, working alongside local troops. Never Say Die * Bravo Team is sent to prosecute a highly sensitive target package that's taken months to put together. Final approval came from the White House, so everything must be put togeter tightly. Andres Doza is the head of the most lethal cartel in Mexico, with only 4 confirmed sightings of him in the last decade. He's exported more dope to the States than anyone in history, amassing a fortune unimaginable. Brave is cleared to hunt him down and are expected to stay in Mixico for weeks ifnot months. Lieutenant Lopez, who is well-known in the neighborhood of their mission area, is identified by the HVT, and is marked for death in the aftermath of the operation. Hold What You Got Intelligence recovered from retrieved cell phones during the previous operation has Bravo surveilling a businessman tied to the cartel. However, the businessman is killed during the operation. To salvage the failure, Bravo conducts a successful kidnapping operation on a CEO who is affiliated with the cartel. Outside the Wire Interrogation on the CEO leads Bravo to Doza's second-in-command. To draw him out, they assault an improvised drug lab at a re-purposed pottery factory, disguising themselves as a rival cartel. The joint team is then tasked on a surveillance mission on Castillo in order to facilitate his apprehension. They drives into an ambush site while tailing Castillo. Parallax * The SEALs are forced to take shelter in Santa Muerte, Mexico in a church while waiting for reinforcements. Mandy learns that her CISEN counterpart, Rita, is the unwilling mole responsible for leaking the SEAL operations to Doza. Martinez dies and Ray learns of Doza's safe-house location after withholding Castillo's drying rights to be blessed by a priest. Santa Muerte While raiding Doza’s safehouse, Bravo learns the escape plan is to surrender himself into Mexican police custody for immunity in Chiapas, while painting the SEALs as villains. Seeing this as a farce, Jason and Mandy use the 24-hour deadline for the SEAL’s exit from Mexico as a last opportunity to raid Doza’s mansion. Bravo and Lopez successfully captures Doza, but are forced into a stand-off with the local Chiapas state police. Seeing no other option, Lopez executes Doza in a fit of rage. When the supervising officer arrives inside Doza’s bedroom, Jason convinces the officer to stage Doza’s death as a suicide in order to avoid further political scandals and spare Lopez from prosecution. Prisoner's Dilemma * Tunisia Airlines, flight 916, left Tunis, Tunisia for Barcelona, Spain today at 1300, local time. Shortly after takeoff, armed members of the Brotherhood of Islamic Jihad in the Levant, of Western Asia took over and forced the pilot to redirect to Doha, where they landed just over an hour ago. They got their weapons on board with help from sympathizers in the Tunisian ground crew. Authorities have them in custody. Manifest shows 83 hostages, includin flight crew nad 22 Americans. Bravo will be coordinating with the brass and bureaucrats from Qatar, North Africa and the EU. Europeans are sending British SAS forces, and will arrive 7 hours before them. There are more European hostages so the EU will have authority, prefering to negotiate. There demands are for 50 friends in prisons to be released from the U.S., U.K., Israel, Saudi Arabia and Qatar, and are to be transported to their plane in Doha. If their demands aren't met within 24 hours, they will kill the hostages. Backwards in High Heels * Bravo is deployed to Turkey to save an American woman who was formerly a ISIS bride. Things Not Seen * Bravo desperately works to save Sonny Quinn from a life-threatening situation, after he becomes trapped in a submarine torpedo tube during a clandestine mission off the coast of North Korea. Time to Shine * In the Democratic Republic of the Congo, American philanthropist Damian Gilmore wanted to spend his fortune building a new hospital outside of Kinshasa. Ronan Benga, self-proclaimed "Eternal King" took issue with Gilmore, he and his security guards were found brutally executed outside the hospital. Congolese military has intel on Benga's whereabouts. State Department wants him renditioned. What Appears to Be * Bravo's been authorized for a 20-klick patrol to Hajiabad to eliminate Taimur Zaman, but it's imperative they shoot outside of Iran, on the Afghanistan side of the border. They have two days. You Only Die Once * Bravo prepares for a "cushy" deployment with a luxury hotel in The Philippines. Dirt, Dirt, Gucci They are then deployed Manila to train Filipino SEALs before a surprise bomb attack leaves them in peril. Clay Spenser was seriously injured, and immedietly air-lifted back to America. Paradise Lost * Bravo is out for revenge in Guam as they search for the person responsible for the surprise bomb attack that left Clay in peril. Payback * Army Special Forces were ambushed in Mali by fighters, they were hit hard, engaging in a running gunfight for a couple klicks before being ambushed by a second Islamic Fighters. The team retreated on foot, held enemy forces at bay until their QRF arrived. In the chaos, Captain Aaron Washington was cut off from the team when they left their vehicles. Sat footage places him on the edge of a ravine before he was KIA. Bravo's job is to locate and secure his remains before IFM finds him. Medicate and Isolate * Ray Perry goes missing while over enemy lines in Lahore, Pakistan, while Bravo searches for him. Rock Bottom My Life for Yours Never Out of the Fight Season 3 Bravo Team is in Serbia and what is supposed to be a simple stakeout turns into a dramatic car chase with three dead in connection to Vadim Tarasov but are able to bring in Viktor alive. Back at HQ everyone lightheartedly makes fun of Lisa Davis and her new position before debriefing and heading to bed. Days later they are all cralled far away, and after multiple car rides and a boat ride, find themselves at a shipping dock. Everyone watches Trent Sawyer's back as he places the tracker on the truck. Clay Spenser shoots a beer can in distraction to help Trent make his escape. Much later, Jason Hayes makes the call to infiltrate the building in order to find Bojinka ''. However, after cornering him, he blows himself up. Welcome to the Refuge Everyone returns to HQ safe, except for a few scratches on clay and Jason from the bomb. Later Mandy Ellis sends them out to capture ''Peter Malkin. once he's interrogated, they head home. that night, during their walk over to Vadim Tarasov. Once inside the Team goes room to room, only to find Vadim Tarasov in a final secret room. He reaches for the gun and Jason shoots him Ignore and Override Jason is in a mood and running drills over and over again during their training session. Afterward,s they are introduced to their new commanding officer Captain Greyson Lindell. The next day they are called in for quick mission in Azerbaijan. There are to help maintain the peace only to find out the power station has been taken over by Armenian terrorists. They retake control and head home. Adapt and Overcome Team Members Current * Eric Blackburn (Lieutenant Commander) *Jason Hayes (Master Chief Special Warfare Operator) *Ray Perry (Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator) *Scott Carter/Full Metal (Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator) *Sonny Quinn (Special Warfare Operator First Class) *Trent Sawyer (Special Warfare Operator First Class) *Brock Reynolds (Special Warfare Operator First Class) *Clay Spenser (Special Warfare Operator Second Class) *Vic Lopez (Special Warfare Operator Second Class) *Cerberus: K-9 **Lisa Davis: (DEVGRU Intelligence Officer) **Mandy Ellis: CIA Former *Adam Siever † (Master Chief Special Warfare Operator) *Ash Spenser (Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator) *Brett Swann † (Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator) *Summer Kairos EOD specialist *Nate Massey † *Jack Diaz † Notes * Nate Massey died in action. Tip of the Spear * Clay Spenser endured and passed his SERE training. Borderlines * Clay Spenser becomes an official member of Bravo Team. The Exchange * Ray Perry is forced off Bravo Team by team leader Jason Hayes. The Exchange * Both Ray Perry and Clay Spenser speak Arabic. Pattern of Life * Clay did two deployments in Afghanistan with SEAL Team 3 before joining Bravo Team. He is still left emotionally traumatized after accidentally shooting a young female. Pattern of Life * Summer Kairos is the teams's new EOD specialist to defuse bombs. * Clay Spenser is promoted temporarily to B2 or Bravo Two Fracture * Jason Hayes quits Bravo Team. * Ray Perry is allowed temporarily on the team, as B6 * Clay Spenser is shot in the chest while of duty in Mumbai by Pakistani radicals. All That Matters * Ray Perry officially returned as B2 Hold What You Got * Jason stated that Clay has been on Bravo for 1 year, and has been a full Navy SEAL for 8 years.Paradise Lost * Clay Spenser was in critical condition, with traumatic injury to both legs, and severe blood loss. His condition was too complex to treat in The Philippines, and was airlifted back to the States.Paradise Lost * Clay had traumatic damage to the femoral nerve in both legs. The surgical grafts and reconstruction surgery was successful, but neural pathways may never heal completely. The ongoing risk of sensation loss could compromise safety and mobility in the field. Clay started a program of physical therapy and rehabilitation to regain strength in his legs, but warned his still might never be able to operate again.Paradise Lost Payback Medicate and Isolate Rock Bottom My Life For Yours Never Out of the Fight * Master Chief Hayes & Senior Chief Perry speculate that in 10 years, Clay Spenser will be leading Bravo. The Strength of the Wolf * Vic Lopez is officially welcomed into Bravo. The Strength of the Wolf * Unlike Clay Spenser, Vic was not shown to have to endured his SERE training before joining Bravo. Borderlines The Strength of the Wolf * Senior Chief Perry nominated Clay Spenser for a Bronze Star with a Valor for his actions in Yemen. All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) All Along the Watchtower (Part 2) Danger Crossing **Most of Bravo carry the Heckler & Koch HK416 All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) ** Ray Perry prefers a .416 Barrett Sniper rifles or The Heckler & Koch MP7 All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) ** Sonny Quinn prefers a machine gun. or Heckler and Koch 416 Clear Airsoft Rifle All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) ** Clay Spenser prefers a .416 Barrett Sniper rifles All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) ** Jason Hayes doesn't have a preference and will use anything, including a .22, nine millimetre. All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) Gallery Hold What You Got - Promo Photo 6.jpg Hold What You Got - Promo Photo 5.jpg Hold What You Got - Promo Photo 4.jpg Say Again Your Last - Promo Photo 4.jpg All That Matters - Promo Photos 3.jpg All That Matters - Promo Photos 2.jpg All That Matters - Promo Photos 5.jpg All That Matters - Promo Photos 4.jpg Danger Crossing - Promo Photos 23.jpg Kill or Cure - Promo Photos 2.jpg Kill or Cure - Promo Photos 11.jpg Unbecoming an Officer - Promo Photo 2.jpg Unbecoming an Officer - Promo Photo 32.jpg Unbecoming an Officer - Promo Photo 31.jpg Unbecoming an Officer - Promo Photo 33.jpg References }} Category:Bravo Team Category:Organization Category:Military Category:Navy SEAL Category:United States Navy